Dragoon Spirits
by Nebby
Summary: a relatively short fic on my original LOD character and how she got her dragoon spirit
1. Iris' History

Introduction: o.o you may not know this but I am a fan of the Legend of Dragoon ^^ some people think it absolutely sucks but I personally loved it. this fic is about an original character for LOD named Iris Kei she's a mysterious character because everyone compares her to Rose and comment on how much she looks like Rose for those of you who aren't familiar with the Legend of Dragoon. Rose was the original darkness dragoon over 11,000 years ago when the dragon campaign was going on. she later found out of the source of the winglies' power (winglies are the ones who enslaved the humans during the time) and that it was the soul of the God of Destruction. The few winglies who weren't on the winglie dictator's side told Rose of how when the orb that sealed the soul of the god broke it wandered into a human baby's body every few thousand years to make a journey to the moon that never sets, the God of Destruction's flesh to become the full fledged god of destruction and destroy everything. They gave Rose that would keep her immortal so she could kill the "moon child" the baby containing the soul of the God of Destruction. that is Rose's story. oo' everyone suspects Iris to be related to Rose or that she's Rose's daughter but Rose never had time to have a child so it virtually eliminates that possibility. so I made Iris a clone made by magic made by some unknown magician using not only part of Rose's soul but part of a new soul and Iris was created. she has no memory of her childhood and this is partly why. She is the dragoon of the Supernova Dragon. Iris lives in a small village hidden from most that lies on the outskirts of Deningrad. Everyone who lives in it seems to have a problem with talking to Iris and seem to enjoy just staring at her. Only a lone scholar named Fervius befriends her and teaches her about being a dragoon ^^ it is suspected that Fervius isn't who he says he is and that possibly he was a dragoon once himself. ^~ but I haven't gotten that far. so without further ado here's a fic on the day Iris got her dragoon spirit. 


	2. Dragoon Spirits

A man ran down the streets of Iris' town carrying a ton of books, he tripped and all his books and papers went flying. Iris saw and stopped to help him pick them up. He thanked her "Thank you so much for-" He saw her face and he went pale. Iris looked at him with her piercing blue violet eyes "no problem." He nodded and said, "You look so much like..." "Rose? Yeah I know. I hear that all the time." there was a bit of sadness in her voice. She stood up and started to turn away, but the man stopped her "Do you even know who she was?" Iris turned back towards him, "No, not really. I don't necessarily care either...I don't like her all that much either. If she was such a great person then why do people get so frightened if I ask about her or if they see her in me?" The man shook his head; "She wasn't such a great person. Stop by my shop and I'll show you." Iris nodded "Yeah, ok." finally she was getting somewhere. She headed back for her home as usual getting all the stares from the townspeople it really burned her up when they did that.   
  
  
She didn't notice but some hunters had come back from the woods badly shaken. The Mayor stopped the lead hunter, "What happened to you?" The hunter shook his head, wild-eyed "A-a dragon!" The Mayor shook the man hard, "Are you sure? The dragons died out ages ago!" Iris overheard part of their conversation. She didn't believe a word of it. She turned instead towards the woods. She wandered into the dank forest. It was oddly quiet that day she was drawn to a feeling she'd had. This was a new feeling. She stopped; she'd heard something. She looked to her side. There it was a massive dragon lying down, it looked injured. She ran to its side. It made a sound something like a roar and disappeared from sight. Iris drew her sword that she kept with her at all times looking around for where it was she felt something in her mind. an unbearable pressure. The dragon was trying to possess her! She fought with it and fought with it, as it tried to make her body it's own. She weakened just a little and the dragon was able to give her its horns. Iris gathered her strength and pushed the dragon out. It reappeared and charged at her but Iris stabbed it right in the heart and it fell dead to the ground. Iris fell to her knees gasping. The dragon's horns were still there...they'd be there forever. The dragon shimmered and disappeared and a smooth round orb appeared and dropped itself in Iris' hands she stared at it as it glowed brightly and managed to get back up and go back to the village. She arrived out of breath battered and dirty...she ignored the stares and headed for the shop of the man who she helped with his papers earlier...  
  
  
She entered the man's shop out of breath. He saw her and immediately brought her over to his workbench "So glad you could come! You look badly beaten! What happened?" Iris sat down and held out the orb that had come from the dead dragon. The man's eyes widened "A dragoon spirit! Where did you get this...?" and his eyes fell upon the dragon horns sweeping out from each side of her head right above her ears. Iris replied "I came across a dragon...it attacked me and tried to possess me. I fought it off and killed it. And when its body disappeared this orb thing appeared in my hands." The man nodded slowly and smiled "you're more like Rose than you can imagine, It's striking really...how much you look alike and then you're both dragoons." Iris asked curiously "What IS a dragoon?" The man graciously told her, "A dragoon is a human with the soul of a dragon they use the dragoon spirit given to them by their dragon to transform into powerful winged warriors. They only come at points in history when they are most desperately needed. The first time recorded of dragoons is over 11,000 years ago when the race of Winglies enslaved humans. 7 dragoons appeared to rise up and win back the freedom of humans...Rose was one of those dragoons. She was the darkness dragoon. The first one." he studied Iris' dragoon spirit "And you are the Dragoon of the Supernova Dragon, Rofocarieli. He is a rare dragon...people thought he'd died long ago. I suppose they thought wrong because as far as I  
know Rofocarieli is the only dragon that can possess other beings. You are the only one I know of that has successfully fought off his possession." Iris took her dragoon spirit back. "Really? Then why me? Why was I chosen to be a Dragoon?" The Man shook his head "I don't know but I will be here to help you learn about it...You may call me Fervius. But first I will tell you a little about Rose you need to learn about her."   
  
  
Iris nodded and listened to all he had to say about Rose and the most recent dragoons. "There are currently several dragoon squads that have been formed to protect our continent. The last batch of dragoons were a group of friends who came across each other by chance. Rose was with them. They successfully defeated the God of Destruction and re-established peace...but for there to be a need to re-awaken dragoons there must be something really bad coming. I promise I will try and teach you as much as I can on this!" Iris thanked him and stared down at her dragoon spirit before heading home. She knew things were going to change but she didn't know how...She went to sleep that night and got ready in the morning for her training sessions with Fervius who continued to teach her about Rose and other dragoons. Iris was now a Dragoon and she knew she was meant to aid in the resolution of some great crisis coming. 


End file.
